School Days
by Wonderland Tea Party
Summary: For two years, Hyuuga Hinata has walked the halls of Konaha High alone and she was not bothered by it one bit. But now her life is flipped upside down. *Full sumary inside*


Full sumary: For two years, Hyuuga Hinata has walked the halls of Konoha High alone and she didn't mind that one bit. But now her life is suddenly turned upside down! After accidentally hurting Uchiha Sasuke (the schools popular boy), angering Sabuku no Gaara (the schools bad boy), and somehow befriending Yamanaka Ino (the schools popular girl), Hinata doesn't know if she can survive this school year! But with the help of new friends, maybe she can survive. Maybe.

So I'm excited for this! This has been an idea in my mind for quite some time and I'm excited to get this started! I really need to get back into writing so hopefully, this will help. I love High school AU's in different fandoms (unless the anime is a high school one then I like magical AU's). Anyway, this is technically not a crossover since I'm not doing the whole plot from Say 'I Love You', but I just put it as a crossover since it does have quite a bit of parts that are like the anime. If you guys have not seen Say 'I Love You', I recommend it (if you like drama and romance). The manga is a little bit better in my opinion since it has a lot more stuff but if yall like short cute, dramatic fluff then watch the anime.

Anyway, I'll put down a few pairings for the story:

Eventual GaaHina (Gaara x Hinata) ShikaTem (Shikamaru x Temari), and eventual ShiIno (Shino x Ino)

Some other pairings will be added in later but I want them to be a surprise *winks*

I apologize beforehand about any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I will go over it and try my best to fix it.

But whatever, here is the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just OC characters that will appear sometime later and most of the plot.

Please review~/

/ Chapter One: Hyuuga Hinata

(f)

She let out a sharp gasp. One of her friends pointed to her, at the short violet haired girl. Her lower lip trembled and tears pooled into her eyes, threatening to spill.

'It was all Hinata's fault! She made us do it!' The other young girl said as she also pointed a finger at the girl she was accusing. Shocked gasps and cries filled the small classroom that day. The teacher gave a very disappointed look Hinata's way then shook her head.

'Yeah,' the first girl piped up,' We didn't think it was a good idea but she pushed us to it!'

More gasps and a cries spread across the room as many turned and gave hateful glares to the innocent girl. Hinata tapped her pointer fingers together and bit her lower lip.

'H-how could they do this?' She thought as the teacher began to speak but all noise around the frightened girl became mute.

'I-I thought they were m-my friends.' A few tears that held themselves in her violet-white eyes escaped their prison and slid down her rosy cheeks.

It was this day that five year old Hyuga Hinata looked up to see that her classmates started to leave. It was that day she saw the slight smirk of triumph on her 'friend's' lips. It was that day she received a long lecture from her teacher. It was that day that Hyuuga Hinata realised that she had no one to turn to. It was that day she came to a realisation that she all alone with no one comfort her or to stand up for her. It was that day Hyuuga Hinata's heart crumbled in misery.

(f)

Hinata slowly blinked her eyes open to the bright sunlight that peeked through her curtains. She groaned and turned her back to light, only to see that the clock read 6:30. The young girl closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for the right time to get up at. A few moments passed before Hinata heard soft footprints padding against the wooden floor outside her room. Her door had been slightly ajar but was pushed open a little for a white fat cat to step inside. The fluffy animal made its way over to the bedside where Hinata lay. It bunched up on the ground and quickly sprung up on Hinata's stomach. The short violet haired girl let out an 'oof' of surprised at the partially unexpected weight that dropped onto the girl. She lay there for a little bit before scooping the ball of fluff into her arms and sat up.

"Is there something you need, Snowflake?" Even though Hinata knew what the cat wanted, she still asked the white cat. Snowflake blinked up at her owner and let out small meow in reply to her question. Setting the cat down onto the floor, Hinata began her morning routine.

It started with Hinata walking over to the bag of cat food that sat on her desk, piles of paper hid the scooper which only took a few seconds to find. As soon as she picked up the bag, Snowflake rushed over and began to rub against Hinata's legs, as if she was the best person in the whole entire world.

"You only love me because I'm giving you food." Hinata chuckled quietly to the animal that kept circling her legs. After putting a half cup of the cat food into the bowl, she set it down for Snowflake to eat.

"Ok," Hinata mumbled," I have enough time to take a quick bath, then get dressed, quickly find something to eat, then leave." She nodded as she spoke, it sounded good as she glanced at her digital clock on her nightstand.

30 minutes later, Hinata picked up her school bag and made sure that her things were inside. She smoothed out her school uniform that hung loosly from her body. Once that was done, she looked over at Snowflake who was curled up on the young girls bed. Hinata went over and gave a quick pat to the cat before leaving her room to the kitchen. The floorboards creaked from underneath her as she quickly walked to the kitchen in hopes of getting a piece of toast before leaving. Hinata paused in the hallway just before the doorway of her destination to hear voices. She quietly moved forward a little to listen a bit more clearly on the conversation.

"When you return, I would like to see how far you have gotten in your training." Hinata could make out her father's voice. Her shoulders dropped as she knew who he was conversing with.

"Yes uncle." Her cousin,Neji, replied to the older man.

"I guess I should drop you and Hanabi off before I head to work." She heard him sigh as jiggling of keys could be heard.

"What about Hinata? Isn't she coming?" Her little sister Hanabi asked. Hinata could just feel the look of annoyance on her father's face at the mention of her name.

"If Hinata doesn't come down by the time Hirome is finished making breakfast, she finds her own way to school." Her father growled in frustration as Hinata heard his footsteps echo out of the room. Neji only let out a sigh and followed after his uncle. Hinata could not tell if her sister was still there until a little bit of noise made its way to her ears. She took a small peek around the corner of the door frame to see that a lady with long black hair and pale eyes, she was wearing a cleaning lady's uniform. She set down a small plate of eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice upon the medium sized table. The lady gave no word or any acknowledgement that she had seen Hinata as she walked out of the room without a word. A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips as she walked forward to pick up the plate. Hirome always did that for her, always sneaking food to the oldest Hyuuga daughter when she gets up late. Hinata quickly ate and put her dishes away, she felt bad that she had no time to wash them. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was 7:30.

"Well," Hinata said, "I guess I should take the train."

The streets were bustling with people going to work. Loud noises of car horns and people talking filled the air as Hinata made her way to the train station. The sun was starting to warm everyone as the last bits of winter began to fade. Hinata let out a breath of air as her mind went back to the conversation she overheard between her father and cousin. The inside of her chest was beginning to tighten as the thought ran inside her mind and a light frown tugged at her lips.

'I don't hate Neji, I just dislike that father is giving him more attention than Hanabi and I.'Hinata thought to herself.

The Hyuuga family was known for the amazing talents of singing, fencing, mixed martial arts, writing, and speech. Hanabi's fighting skills are decent, according to her father; she excelled with writing, and her confidence while speaking was amazing. Fencing was something she prides herself with and has many trophies to prove it.

Neji…...well Neji was perfect in pretty much everything. He was on par with his uncle, maybe even better; nobody even wanted to be his opponent in fencing; he could even write amazing stories, whether it be short or long; and he has such a way with words that Hinata couldn't even express.

As for Hinata she was terrible at fencing; she was a disgrace with anything that involved fighting; she couldn't even write a few paragraphs of a story; and Hinata practically shudders at the thought of getting in front of people to talk. The one thing that Hinata actually prides herself with was singing. She had once heard Hanabi and Neji sing a few time, it was so awful that Snowflake had to leave the room when either of them sang. Her father had let it go due to the fact the two were amazing in the other skills.

Hinata remembered that first time she sang, Hirome had overheard her and said that she was a great singer and even her dad had made a comment about it once, though she couldn't tell if it was a compliment.

If you keep that up then you may be as good as your mother. His works had rang in her ears for weeks, what did that mean? Was she good? Or was she really bad that Hinata just needed a boost?

The oldest Hyuuga daughter shook her head to clear her thoughts. Even with the thought of being better at one thing didn't raise her spirits any.

'No!,' Hinata scolded herself, "I will not let that get to me! Just because my big brother and little sister are better at everything doesn't mean that I should get upset!' She so confidently wanted to sound in her head but the girl just let out a defeated sigh.

'Oh, who am I kidding? I'm never going to be as good as them.'

Hinata stopped and noticed that she was already at the train station. A blush ran across her face as she made an abrupt stop and was relieved to see that she didn't go to far from where she needed to be. Hinata rummaged through her bag quickly to find her ipod, something to distract her.Even though she knew that the people around her didn't care, that didn't stop her from being a little paranoid. While Hinata put her earbuds in, two girls that had the same uniform as her walked up beside her; they were too engrossed in their gossip to notice Hinata's presence as the violet haired girl tried to tune out the world.

Soft piano music slowly began to play, she breathed out and let the melody slowly pull her into the song. She closed her eyes and let the words sink in, pulling her into a another world. Letting all her fear melt away as Hinata focused on the song. She started to hum softly along with song and caught the attention of the two girls.

"Isn't that Hyuuga Hinata?" One of the girls whispered to the other.

"Yeah, she's kinda weird though. I heard she doesn't have any friends. Like at all." The other replied.

"I did hear that. Plus, she's never had a boyfriend."

"Really? Wow, thats sad."

"I know. Do you think she might be a lesbian?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The two laughed as the train pulled up. It's violent winds wipped the sounds of the laughter away and the train slowly came to a stop.

When the doors opened, the two girls rushed inside and began chatting about the upcoming sports. Hinata made her way inside and maneuvered her way around some people in hopes of finding an open spot. She swayed on her feet as the train began to move and she almost fell forward. After (trying to) walking a little ways down, she surprisingly found an open seat and quickly took it.

Hinata clung to the last verse of the song as it began to come to an end. Grasping onto it as if it was a rope, a lifeline.

Mirror Mirror, I'll tell you something, I think I might change it

"All" Hinata whispered as the song came to an end.

Hinata was glad that she walked into the school on time, now she just needed to get to her class. While Hinata leisurely made her way to her class, a little bit behind her walked in two boys.

"Man, I can't believe you!" A blonde haired boy shouted to a dark haired boy that kept up with his pace.

"I stood there for hours! And you didn't show up!"

The dark haired boy scoffed, "Who said I was actually going?"

"Well you were interested! True or false?" The blonde growled to his companion.

"I said that it sounded interesting, that doesn't mean I wanted to go. So false." He hissed " Why don't you listen for once Naruto."

"That's not what I said Sasuke! I said that you were interested, so that makes it true!" A sly smirk crossed Naruto's lip before saying, "Why don't you listen for once Sasuke." He mocked to the other boy.

Sasuke let out a small 'tsk' and looked away.

"Whatever." He mumbled while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Naruto laughed at his sulking friend.

"Point seven for Naruto." He taunted as he then slung an arm around Sasuke.

"Get off me you loser." Sasuke pushed the grinning boy away as another laugh escaped the blonde. The laughter faded away as Naruto looked slightly serious.

"But no seriously, why didn't you show up?" He questioned to the boy next to him as they began to ascend the first flight of stairs.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and rubbed the back of his neck. He was a little embarrassed and he honestly didn't want Naruto to know. Heck, if he told him the blond wouldn't let him live it down. He quickly thought of something and was about to say it until Naruto spoke up.

"C'mon Sasgay, you can tell me." A cheeky grin was plastered on the blonde's face. Sasuke let out a small growl at the stupid nickname that Naruto picked for him. In a small burst of anger, the dark haired boy shoved his companion. A bit too hard.

"Gah!" Naruto gave a yelp of surprise as he was pushed against something. A loud 'smack' and an 'eep' came from the person that had been pushed. Naruto luckily grabbed onto the rail before he could fall and gave a hard glare to Sasuke.

Sasuke also glared at Naruto but for another reason.

"Watch where you're going idiot." Sasuke hissed at the blonde before directing his attention to the person in front of him. Or as much as he can see since he could only their back. From what he could tell the person was a girl, her uniform was like most of the girls outfit but hers was more loose instead of the tightly fitted clothing that was normally seen. But what interested him the most was her short violet hair. He knew he had seen that kind of hair but where? Sasuke shook his head and made his way to the girl, wanting to apologize for "friend's" stupid behavior.

"Hey, I-" Sasuke began but was cut off by a foot flying towards his face. The boy managed to bring up his left hand to block the kick; it had so much force that he fell down the small flight of steps and landed on his butt. Sasuke stared up the girl with wide eyes and a little anger.

Before he could say anything, he noticed that he could fully see the girls front side. Her face was beat red and her violet-white eyes filled with tears, her hands clenched tightly by her side in rage.

"Y-you…j-jerk!" The girl yelled in fury as tears slid down her face.

Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto had ran down the steps in an attempt to catch him during his fall but failed and he was now kneeling next to him. A few other people who were coming up the stairs had stopped and gawked at what they saw.

The violet haired girl spun around and ran off. Silence was the only thing that occupied the group of teenagers as they all stood there, processing what just happened.

The bell rang, indicating that class was over. Hinata was still flustered from what happened hours ago.

(F)

Hinata slowly made her way up the stairs, she knew her first class always started late since Kakashi sensei wouldn't be there on time. He was never early.

She had put her Ipod away and she could hear some sort of bickering behind her. The young girl paid no attention to it and focused on getting to her class. Hinata had only a few steps left of the stairs and was about to reach the top until she was shoved forward and almost landed face first onto the concrete steps. Luckily she didn't fall and was relieved, until she felt something harshly smack her rear end. A loud 'eep' left her mouth at the inappropriate action.

'Watch where you're going idiot.' Someone hissed from behind her.

Hinata bit her lower lip at that and stood still. This person just shoves her, touches her butt, then tells her to watch out? Her fist clenched at her sides as a small burning sensation filled the pit of her stomach, her eyes began to fill with tears. This honestly surprised her. The Hyuuga girl was never the one for violence nor acting upon her anger, she usually held down the urge pretty well. But this inappropriate action left her feeling a little scared and upset.

She could hear footsteps from behind and the voice gruffly say 'Hey, I-' but Hinata didn't let the person finish as she swung her leg at the person. It was as if her mind slowed things down and her subconcions screaming at her. It was as if her mind was telling her something, showing her something. Showing her that she was curently round-house kicking someone on a flight of stairs in a school where everyone could see. But at that moment, she didn't care.

She felt her foot collide with something solid. Now everything sped up and the person she kicked landed on his butt with a loud 'thump'. The young girl glared down at the person she kicked, she was so embarrassed that the tears she held began slid down her face.

'Y-you….j-jerk!' She shouted, anger was clear in her voice. A few other people peeked over at what had happened but Hinata didn't stay long, she quickly spun around and fled.

(F)

Hinata blushed as she zipper her bag closed after putting her things inside. She probably made things worse by yelling and running off. As Hinata made her out of the classroom, she shifted her eyes slightly to her left and notice that a few girls were glaring at her. She could hear them harshly whisper amongst themselves. The Hyuuga girl wondered if was because of what happened earlier, or it could be about what happened a few weeks ago. Hinata gave a small shudder, she did not want to think about that.

To escape the looks that were directed towards her, Hinata quickly left the room. A sigh past her lips as she mixed with other students who were going to their next class. After thinking over at what happened an hour ago, the girl began to feel bad. She shouldn't have reacted that way.

'Wait, yes I should have. That's harassment but maybe I should have stayed to see what really happened. Who knows, it may have been an accident.' Hinata pondered on this as she walked into her next class.

Hinata yawned as she stood in front of her locker. The day felt longer than usual, especially since Nara Shikamaru got scolded by Iruka Sensei for falling asleep during class. She didn't know why it was a big deal, Shikamaru always falls asleep in every class. Maybe Iruka Sensei had enough of it? It was kinda hard to tell with him. She didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted to get the heck out the school and sit in tub filled with warm water and eat a freshly baked cinnamon roll. Hinata sighed longingly at the thought as her stomach gave a small growl at the thought of the delicious sweet. She shook her head slightly.

'First get your things, next get out of the school, then cinnamon rolls.' She thought to herself while reaching for the lock. After a little struggled, the girl finally managed to open her locker…...only for tacks and half of her stuff to fall out. Hinata groaned as she bent down to collect her things and trying not to prick herself with the tacks.

A few minutes went by when Hinata finished. She breathed out of her nose and was about to leave when a piece of paper on the floor caught her eye. Picking it up, the paper was folded and had her name scrawled in front of it. Opening it, Hinata slightly cringed. It read:

Hyuuga,

Sasuke didn't do anything wrong. Apologize to him bitch.

On the bottom of the paper someone drew a hand flipping the middle finger.

The violet haired girl sighed, well at least it wasn't about that time. She stuffed the note in her skirt pocket and turned to leave.

"Hey, your Hyuuga right?" A voice behind Hinata spoke. The girl let out a yelp and jumped, her hands flying to her heart. She spun around and face a familiar looking boy. The one she kicked earlier, the one with the deranged fangirls. Uchiha Sasuke.

"U-um y-yes." Hinata stuttered at the boy. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before giving a sigh and said, "About earlier-"

"I-im s-sorry a-about that. I-i d-didn't...um w-well I k-kinda-" She mentally cursed herself for awkwardness.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered in annoyance while scratching the back of his neck. Hinata's eyes winced as she heard the annoyed tone in his voice.

"N-no, I-I should b-be the o-one a-apologising." The girl brought her two pointer fingers in front of her and began taping them together nervously. Sasuke sighed and glared at her.

"I came to apologize about my stupid friend, he was the one who pushed you."

'Oh, so it was a misunderstanding. Technically.' The girl thought to herself.

"A-and i-im s-sorry about k-kicking y-you."

Hinata glanced down and noticed Sasuke's left hand, it was red and had a few scabs. The Hyuuga girl blushed in embarrassment.

'D-did I really do that?'

Fumbling with her bag, Hinata searched through it and produced a box of bandages. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the box that was offered in front of him.

"I-i n-noticed t-the b-bruise." She said quietly, offering the box again.

"You keep….bandages with you? All the time?" The dark haired boy asked in bewitherment.

"Y-you n-never k-know w-when you n-need them." Hinata gave a small shy smile. Sasuke 'hmp' in amusement and took the box from her. He stored the small box in his bag.

An awkward silence spread between them. The violet haired girl began to fidget at the awkwardness. She was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Do you…..wanna hang out sometime?" He asked looking away from the girl, his face drawn into a scowl. But it seemed more like he was directing it to someone else.

A blush spread across her face at the question, did he just ask her out?

'No, not a date. Just to hang out.' Hinata mentally scolded herself.

"U-um, why?"

'Oh my gosh that was rude.' She honestly wanted to slap herself.

"Well its because of my 'fangirls'", He explained, "I know that they wanted to talk to you. So I hoped that I had gotten to you before they did."

"O-oh." The girls face became a deeper shade of red. Though it didn't souns like the real reason, it sounded like he had rehearsed it.

"You don't have to answer now, you can tell me some other time." Sasuke said as he shoved his hands in his pokets, a little hopeful.

"U-um, sure! I-i'd l-like to h-hang o-out w-with you s-sometime." She spoke a little too quickly.

'Gosh dammit Hinata! Think before you say anything!' Her mind screamed at her.

A slight frown appeared on his lips, he turned around and began to walk off but stopped and shifted his head to look at the red faced Hyuuga. "How about sometime this week? After school?" He suggested.

"T-that w-would b-be g-good." Hinata gave a polite smile and a nod of her head.

'No! That is not good!'

"Later." Sasuke gave a wave of his hand and walked off down the hall.

Hinata stood there for a good 10 minutes before she took a wobbly step forward.

'Why did I agree?' She mentally sobbed, 'Now those girls are going to start bugging me and their going to start rumours! Oh gosh, the rumours!' Tears began to sting her violet-white eyes and an inaudible whimper left her lips. She didn't know what to do, she didn't like attention.

'Stop it! Quit over thinking!' Hinata breathed in then out.

'Don't worry about it right now, deal with it later. You have more important stuff to worry about.'

Her shoulders sagged downward, the amount of homework she had to do should keep her mind off of that.

Hinata finally made it outside, the sun was slowly setting. It cast its beautiful golden rays upon the town as it was leaving. The young girl shook her head to clear away her thoughts.

'I really need a cinnamon roll.'/

/Well there yall have it! Chapter one is done!

Gosh, I really hope I didn't make any of them OOC, especially Sasuke. In my opinion, this seemed rushed and the interaction with Naruto and Sasuke didn't feel right. I'll honestly try not to, Also, this is still GaaHina not SasuHina. It may look like it at first but it's not, I really want a good friendship between them so thats why put that there.

So about updates:

I'm currently moving to a different state (my dad applied for a job, obviously he got it). Well we're going back and forth between our new house and old house and there is a lot of stuff for us to do but now we are moving to another house. So I'll be a bit busy. I do a lot of my writing on my tablet but since I'm doing schoolwork its not always available to me. I hope I can get a few more chapters in before I get super busy. So, updates will be scattered about but they will be there! But I do aim for them to be once or twice a week. Don't worry.

Hope yall like this, please give me a review about what you liked and didn't like about this and I'll do my best to fix it.

Have a wonderful day, bye~


End file.
